


ABO春风不言15【最终章】

by baiyiji007



Category: he - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyiji007/pseuds/baiyiji007
Relationships: 顾礼/温修言
Kudos: 3





	ABO春风不言15【最终章】

第二天温修言站在二楼楼梯上的时候，看着眼前成堆的布偶有些发愣，他揉了揉刚睡醒的眼睛，确保自己并不是在做梦。

温修言走近些细看了下这些布偶，一个比一个丑，不得不说顾先生眼光很......奇特。但是小omega心里还是开心坏了，他知道顾先生是吃醋了。

顾礼看到温修言下楼，走过去将他抱了起来，颇自豪的问道：“可爱吧！”

温修言不忍心打击顾先生，违心地点了点头，“谢谢顾先生。”

顾礼抱着温修言坐到沙发上，抓起一个布偶，“这个多像你。”

温修言：“......”

顾礼把布偶娃娃放到温修言怀里，手掌又轻轻覆上温修言的肚子，“下午我们一起去医院，做一下全面检查，怀孕期间就不要去餐厅了。”顾礼说。

小omega微微嘟起嘴，声如蚊蚋，“顾先生，我会很小心的。”

顾礼轻轻摩挲着温修言粉嫩的嘴唇，忍不住在上面啄了一口才道：“前几天手不是刚被烫到吗？”

“顾先生，那一个礼拜只去三天好不好呀。”小omega撒娇道。

“两天。”顾礼说。

小omega瞪着眼睛，最后又些泄气般地说道：“知道了，顾先生。”

他看了看手里的布偶，扯了扯布偶的耳朵，小声说道：“顾先生，我和那位alpha先生没什么的。”

小omega把那天的经过说了一遍，顾礼假装随意的说了声知道了，又宠溺地吻了吻小omega的眼睛。

之后温修言每次去医院产检顾礼都会陪同，小心翼翼得把温修言当宝贝供着，每天下班回家都会带不同的东西给温修言吃。

这天顾礼带回来了些车厘子，吃完晚饭后，周管家将洗好的车厘子装在果盘里端到了茶几上。

顾礼递了一颗车厘子到温修言的嘴边，温修言张开柔软的唇瓣，鲜嫩的汁/水与果肉瞬间溢满空腔，顾礼把手放在温修言的下巴处，温修言自然的把核吐在他手上。

因为生/殖/腔靠后的原因，男性omega并不会十分显怀，怀孕6个月的温修言腹部线条看上去只是微微有些弧度。

顾礼轻轻抚摸着温修言微隆的肚子，“最近有没有不舒服。”

“没有呀，顾先生。”早孕反应已经没有了，现在的温修言吃得好睡得下也长了些肉。

顾礼又往温修言嘴里塞了个车厘子，“想吃什么就和我说。”

小omega乖巧的点点头。

顾礼看着小omega因咀嚼食物而微动的粉唇，凑过去轻轻含了上去，舌尖滑过温修言的下唇，吮吸舔/弄了一会，随后又撬开温修言的贝齿，舌头裹/挟着果/肉在温修言的口腔里搅拌着，口水伴着果/肉的汁/水，顺着温修言的嘴角流下。

温修言被吻得腰肢发软，他不由自主地攀上顾礼的肩臂，嘴里发出一声压抑不住的轻吟。

一吻过后，两人眼里都有带着渴望彼此的情/欲。

顾礼用指腹轻轻抹去温修言嘴角的黏/液，声音里透着性感的沙哑，“想要了？”

温修言睫毛微颤，脸颊绯红，呢喃细语道：“好久......好久没做了，顾先生。”

顾礼看到这样的小omega恨不得把他拆吃入腹，他又吻了吻小omega的嘴唇，压着欲/火说道：“别勾引我，你还在怀孕。”

小omega咬了咬粉嫩的唇瓣，用几不可闻的声音说道：“医生说......怀孕5个月以后可以......可以偶尔同房。”

顾礼看着怀里羞得浑身发烫的小omega，贴着他的耳朵问道：“就这么想要？”

温修言红着耳朵点了下头。

顾礼将他打横抱了起来，往二楼卧室走去，小omega白嫩的双足悬在半空。

温修言平躺在床上，曲着双腿，顾礼一边亲吻着温修言，一边向下摸去，顺着臀缝来到穴口处，中指缓缓插了进去，柔软的内壁瞬间紧紧缠绕上外来的异物，顾礼的手指在里面辗转搅弄，粘腻的体液顺着手指流出，甬道内有些松软了后，顾礼又插入了一根手指，一下一下抽插着。

温修言被指插得浑身酥软，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟。他胡乱地把手伸到下面，想捉住顾礼的手，却被顾礼一把握住，带着他的手，将温修言的中指缓缓送进自己的体内，“插给我看，之前喝醉的时候，你做的很好。”

温修言双腿张得大开，手指进进出出的插着自己的后穴，温修言眼角泛红，紧抿双唇做着羞耻的动作。

“顾先生......嗯......顾先生......”温修言扭动着屁股，难耐的喊着顾礼的名字，还不够，他想要更多，想被填满。

顾礼看着温修言含着手指的穴口，源源不断的流出淫水，顺着臀缝滴在床上，在上面浸湿一片。他将自己的两根手指也挤了进去，带着温修言一起在小穴里抽插着，没几下，温修言竟然射出来。

“手指都能把你操射，你怎么这么淫荡。”

温修言泪光盈盈，浑身微微颤抖着，双颊因情欲而泛着潮红。

“我还没完呢宝贝儿。”说着顾礼将早已硬得发烫的性器缓缓地插进了温修言的后穴，眼看着粉嫩的后穴一点点吞没自己的性器。

一下一下克制而温柔的顶撞着温修言，顾礼始终没有进得太深入，插了几十下便将性器拔了出来，自己上下撸动着将粘稠的精液射在了温修言的小穴外。

做完后的温修言便沉沉睡了过去，不知道睡了多久，又迷迷糊糊的醒了过来。

他看到顾礼站在窗边，浅淡的月光透过窗帘的一条缝隙流淌进来，洒在他身上，让温修言有种还在梦里的感觉。

温修言轻轻走了过去，面前的人并没有发现他的靠近，温修言从背后环上他宽阔的脊背，顾礼好像站了许久，身上带着些许凉意。

“顾先生，您怎么还没有睡。”温修言贴着顾礼的后背，软声问道。

顾礼如梦初醒，回过神来问道：“怎么醒了？”

温修言从鼻腔里轻轻发出了一声“嗯”，又问道“顾先生在想什么。”

夜色沉寂，月光温柔，顾礼的一只手掌轻轻握上温修言的手背，隔了很久才张开口，声音像从遥远的地方飘来：“我很小的时候父亲就不在了，母亲常年不在家里，我总是一个人，我一直都想有个家。”

顾礼说：“我刚才一直在想，以后我们一家三口去游乐园的样子，我们举办婚礼时的样子，我向你求婚时候的样子。”

顾礼缓缓转过身，手里拿着一个丝绒盒子，眼神郑重而真挚，他们离得很近，近到可以听到彼此的呼吸声，顾礼说：“你总打乱我的计划。”

顾礼将盒子打开，温修言垂着眼眸，睫毛微微颤抖着，目光落在那颗铂金戒指上，心跳如擂鼓。

顾礼轻轻抬起温修言的手，将戒指缓缓推入无名指中，用很轻的声音说道：“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

温修言抬起头看着顾礼，双眸里有顾礼也有泪水，颤声说道：“我愿意，顾先生。”


End file.
